The Weight of Their Sins
by triwizard17
Summary: When Dumbledore is about to drop off at the Dursleys, he receives an owl telling him that Lily's other sister, who Dumbledore thought was dead, is still alive. Dumbledore decides to let Trisha Evans, now Trisha Elric, take care of Harry Potter. Rated T for Ed's potty mouth.
1. Prologue

CHAPTER 1

"You sure you want to send Harry Potter to live with a bunch of muggles like that?" McGonagall was saying. "I saw their nephew, kicking and screaming at his parents for sweets, Harry Potter come and live here? Every child in our world knows his name, he's famous!"

"Exactly, he's far better off growing up away from all that. Besides, these are his only living relative left, the protection that's on him only works when his guardians are related by blood."

"I guess you... what in the world?"

An owl flew down and held out it's leg to Dumbledore, revealing a letter tied onto it's leg. Dumbledore untied the letter, and sent the owl back to it's owner. When he read the letter, his eyes widened slightly and he said,

"There's been a change in plan. Apparently, Lily had another sister who went to Hogwarts. I can't believe I forgot about Trisha Evans... I thought she died. Apparently, she changed her last name to Elric and moved out of the country about a year ago. This letter contains her address. Harry is going to live with the Elrics."

After he said that, a huge motorbike fell from the sky, but compared to the man riding it, the motorbike looked like a child's bicycle.

"Ah, Hagrid, you're just in time. There's been a change in plan, we're moving Harry to this address here." Dumbledore showed the letter to Hagrid.

Surprised, Hagrid said, "I thought tha' Trisha was killed by You Know Who. It's wonderful news tha' she's still alive, though I must say this is still surprising. Why wouldn't she inform us if she was still alive? You know what, don't matter. I'll see you down at her house then." Hagrid got on top of the motorbike and flew off.

"Let's go, Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said, holding out his arm. McGonagall took it, and the two dissapeared with a loud crack.

When the three adults arrived at the Elric residence, located at a small village called Resembool, it was broad daylight. Dumbledore knocked on the door. There were sounds of muffled footsteps, and a tall blond man answered the door, "Hi there, is this the Elric residence?" Dumbledore asked.

The man nodded and said, "Trisha! We have visitors."

"Coming!" Trisha's voice replied. Trisha arrived at the door, holding a baby. When she saw who the visitors were, a look of shock came over her, but when she got over it, she said,

"Professors... Hagrid..." Trisha grinned, "What are you waiting for, come in!" The three followed Trisha to the kitchen, where she said. "It's really nice to see all of you, how did you find where I live?"

"Someone called 'Hohenheim'("That would be me" the man who answered the door said.) sent us a letter. Unfortunately, we come bearing terrible news." Dumbledore replied.

Trisha's smile vanished." What happened?" she asked.

"It's about your sister... she was killed, along with her husband, by Lord Voldemort."

Trisha's eyes widened. "Lily and James were killed? And what about their son?"

"We have him with us, somehow, he managed to survive Voldemort's killing curse. We were wondering if you'd like to adopt him." Dumbledore said as Hagrid brought out Harry.

Trisha nodded silently. She turned to look at Hohenheim. "Did you know about this?" she asked. "No, I did not, I only sent the letter as an invitation to come at any time... little did I know..." he shook his head.

"You don't remember me?" Hohenheim asked.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was the Alchemy professor at Hogwarts a while ago..." Dumbledore's eyes widened. "So _that's _why the name Van Hohenheim sounded so familiar... I forgot about Hogwarts' first Alchemy teacher... I seem to have a lot of trouble remembering names these days." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I haven't introduced you to my son yet! This is Edward, and he's eight months old. I have another baby coming in a couple months." Trisha said, patting her stomach. "We already have two names picked out, one for a boy, one for a girl, I honestly don't think it really matters which one it is."

"What names do you have picked out?" McGonagall asked.

"If it's a girl, her name will be Alyssa, and if it's a boy, his name will be Alphonse." Trisha replied.

"Well, we best be off. Hogwarts is in the middle of the school year, so we're all kind of busy right now. Thank you for accepting Harry."

"It isn't a problem, Professor. Thanks for choosing me to raise him!"

"You're welcome, Trisha." Dumbledore replied.

AN: So, what do you guys think? I know I made some mistakes when it came to portraying the characters...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR FULL-METAL ALCHEMIST


	2. The Turning Point

Eight years have passed since the day Dumbledore dropped off Harry at the Elric residence. Hohenheim left five years after the day Dumbledore dropped Harry off.

Ed, Al, and Harry. after teaching themselves how to read and write, happened to find several books on a really advanced science known as Alchemy. Harry and Ed were both really good at it, with Al not doing so bad himself. The three brothers were in the study, trying to learn as much about Alchemy as they could.

"Alright, Al. Can you list all the elements of the Periodic Table yet?" Ed asked. "Let's see, there's Hydrogen, Lithium, Beryllium..."Al continued to list elements, stopping at 'Ununoctium' "Good job, Al! It took you a while, but you finally managed to memorize all of the 118 elements." Ed said, grinning. "Now, lets gather up some materials, it's time for our first transmutation!"

A couple of hours later, Trisha called the boys down from the study. "Ed! Harry! Al! We're going over to the Rockbells for dinner, we're leaving right now!" "But mom..." Ed complained "You boys will have plenty of time to learn more about Alchemy tomorrow. Hurry!" "Yes mom." the three boys replied unanimously.

The three boys had a great time at the Rockbells' place. Pinako made the mistake of trying to serve milk to Ed... "WHAT IS THIS STUFF YOU OLD HAG? ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME OR SOMETHING?!"After dinner was over, Harry had the dumb idea of showing what Alchemy could do to Winry, who hit all three brothers in the head with a wrench and ran out of the room bawling. When Trisha saw Winry, she called Ed, Al, and Harry over and told them to apologize. Fortunately, Winry accepted their apology and she apologized for overreacting. Finally, it came time for the Elrics to head home. They said their goodbyes and walked back.

The next morning arrived rather quickly. The Elric brothers woke up early to continue their studies of Alchemy, after about half an hour, Trisha called them down for breakfast. Ed decided to test out their skills of Alchemy using only objects found in nature. After they were done, they went home, where Trisha was waiting for them. They ran up to her and showed her their creation. She beamed at all of them and said, "You made these yourself? They're beautiful!" she ruffled the boys' hair. All three of them grinned, and Ed asked "Which one do you like best?" It was obvious that Harry and Ed did a much better job at making their creation more elaborate, but Trisha smiled and said, "I like them all the same. I'm proud to have you three as sons, even if one of you is adopted" she smiled at Harry, who grinned. Harry loved Aunt Trisha like a mother, Trisha had told Harry lots of stories about his mother and her husband. Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end eventually.

There was an epidemic that had swept the town of Risembool. There were lots of people who were dying because of the Bubonic Plague that was sweeping the land. Unbeknownst unto the Elric brothers, Trisha had caught this plague, and although she did her best to hide it, it was still there.

A couple of weeks after they had dinner at the Rockbells', the Elric brothers were returning from playing outside. Trisha was making dinner, but just as she was about to wash the tomatoes she was going to use, she collapsed, the tomatoes rolling out of the basket. The brothers' eyes widened in horror and they ran to her side. "Mom? Are you all right? Speak to me mom!" Ed said, checking her pulse. Ed's eyes widened. "MOM! DON'T GO, WE NEED YOU HERE! MOM!" Harry and Al couldn't bring themselves to watch. "I'll get Pinako." Harry said, running as fast as he could to the Rockbells' house.

When Pinako and Winry arrived, Pinako said that Trisha was dead, and that the cause of death was the Bubonic Plague. The Elric brothers were devastated.

The funeral was held that weekend, the Elric brothers spend the entire day sitting in front of the grave. Harry was holding an umbrella over the three of them, because it was raining pretty hard. Al voiced the question that had been running through their minds, "Well, what are we going to do without her?" "We're not going to live without her, Al." Ed said bitterly. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "We're going to bring her back, I don't care what it takes, dammit, but we're going to bring her back!" Ed sobbed.


	3. Their Sacrifice

CHAPTER 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

"Here we are..." Harry muttered. "Liore, I only hope for a certain Colonel's sake that the rumors are true about this place." Ed said. "It looks like a desert wasteland" Harry snorted. "Why'd Colonel bastard have to send us here anyway?" Ed groaned.

Ed and Al were the two ordinary looking people out of the three, with cloaks covering their legs and arms. Ed and Harry had both donned a red cloak with the insignia of Nicholas Flamel on the back of it. Behind the two of them was a giant suit of armour, which, although it could walk and talk, was completely empty. That was the third Elric brother, Alphonse Elric.

The three stopped when they heard a radio broadcasting from a street vendor's places. Curious about what was going on, they stopped to listen to the broadcast. "Follow me, and you'll be saved! The Sun God Leto saves all those who are faithful..." "Who are you? Some street performers?" the store owner snorted. "Like hell we are! Do we look like clowns to you?" Ed said angrily. "Calm down, brother, he was just wondering who we are." Al said, moving to sit down, and accidentally knocking down the radio in the process.

"Now look! What you've done! That radio was expensive, and now it's in pieces. You're buying me a new one, kid." the shop owner grouched. "I'm sorry! I'll fix it." Al said. "FIX IT?! That radio is in pieces, nothing short of a miracle could fix it now." the shop owner said. "Just shut up and watch." Ed said. "Huh..? What?" "You heard him, be quiet and let Al get to work." Harry said.

Al drew a transmutation circle around the radio's remains. He clapped and placed his hands on the circle. After a bright flash of blue light, the radio was better than new. "You.. you're a miracle worker! Like Father Cornello!" the shop owner said. Harry and Ed both snorted. "Hardly, that 'miracle' was Alchemy. We're Alchemists. Ever heard of the Elric brothers?" Ed said. "The Elric brothers... sounds familiar, but I can't quite..." the shop owner started. "The Elric brothers?" someone asked. There was now quite a crowd around the shop. "I know who they are, two of them are very famous State Alchemists! The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Wind Scythe Alchemist, but what are you doing here?" one of the crowd members asked.

"Wow! The Fullmetal Alchemist! No wonder they gave you that name with that armour you're wearing." "So cool!" "Why do you wear that armour all that time, anyway?" the crowd members were all approaching Al, who pointed to Ed and said, "I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist, he is." "You mean that little guy...?" one of the crowd asked.

"And ignition" Harry muttered under his breath. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU COULD CRUSH WITH YOUR BOOT LIKE SOME PATHETIC LITTLE ANT?! I'M STILL GROWING YOU BACKWATER DESERT IDIOTS!" Ed shouted angrily. The crowd sweat dropped and one of them asked, "So which one of you is the Wind Scythe Alchemist?" "That would be me." Harry answered.

A girl with brown hair and pink bangs pushed her way through the crowd and came out in front of them like she was going to say something. "What is it Rose?" one of the crowd asked. "Father Cornello's miracle demonstration is going to start soon." she answered. The crowd dispersed, and the Elric brothers followed them, interested in Cornello's so called 'miracles'.

When they arrived, Cornello was doing things like repairing damaged toys for children, and other things like that. A little girl brought a dead bird to Cornello, who smiled and took the bird from her hands. After a flash of red light, he opened his hands and the bird flew off. "That's definitely Alchemy." muttered Harry. "Yeah, but he's completely ignoring the law of Equivalent Exchange." Ed said. "There's only one way he can do that..." Harry said, suddenly elated. "He has the Philosopher's Stone" the three brothers said in unison. "What are you talking about? Cornello's miracles are the work of the Sun God Leto. Cornello was chosen by Leto to carry out his will, there is no 'Alchemy' or whatever that stuff you were talking about involved. " Rose said. "Hate to break it to you, Rose, but that's definitely Alchemy." Harry said. "NO! You're wrong!" Rose said.

After the demonstration, the Elric brothers decided to pay Cornello a visit. They asked Rose where they could find him, and Rose said, "Sorry, but I can't give you that information. " "Come on, Rose!" Harry said. "I'm sorry. " she ran off. "You think we should follow her?" Harry asked. "That's our best bet for finding Cornello." Al agreed. "Then let's go!" Ed said. The three brothers ran in the direction that Rose ran off in.

They found Rose in an abandoned church. When Rose saw them, she turned to face them and said. "What do you want with me? I already told you that I'm not going to help you find Cornello." "We were just curious why you ran off like that, I mean, it's almost like you were trying to avoid us." "JUST GO AWAY!" she yelled. "Why are you so protective of Cornello?" Ed asked.

Rose sighed. "I supposed I can tell you my story." she said, "A little while ago, I fell in love with someone. After we had been dating for a few months, he died, in my grief, Father Cornello promised me that he could bring my boyfriend back to life."

Ed shook his head, "Water: 35 Liters, Carbon: 20 kg, Ammonia: 4 L, Lime: 1.5 kg, Phosphorous: 800 g, Salt: 250 g, Saltpeter:,100g , Sulfur: 80 g, Fluorine: 7.5 g, Iron: 5g, Silicon: 3g and fifteen other elements in trace amounts. ." he said "Huh...?" Rose asked, clearly confused. "Those are the components of the average adult human body." Harry said. "They can be bought cheap, on a child's allowance. In other words, humans are made cheap." Ed said. "But that's an insult to Leto! And besides, if humans are so cheap, then why can't you bring one back from the dead?" Rose said. "Scientists have been trying to answer that very question for years now. Even though humans can be made cheap, Alchemists have never been able to successfully bring someone back from the dead. It's like there's something missing." "And what is it?" Rose prompted. " There's a myth about a hero that made wax wings who used them to try and fly as high as he could. He ended up flying to close to the sun(which, by the way, is a gigantic burning ball of hydrogen) In the end, his wings melted, and he plummeted towards the bottoms of the ocean." Ed said. "It's impossible to bring people back from the dead, face the facts, Rose."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Rose said. "Maybe Cornello can bring you back to your senses. All right, I'll take you to him."

"WHAT? THE ELRIC BROTHERS?" Cornello asked the messenger. "Y-y-yes sir. There have been rumors circling around that the Elric brothers have come to Liore." the messenger replied nervously. "Those bastards couldn't have come at a worst time. I'm betting the Amestrian government discovered our little plot and sent those three to ruin it. Damn them!" Cornello cursed. Another messenger opened the door. "Sir? The Elric brothers, along with Rose Thomas, are here right now, do you want me to let them in?" "Go ahead." Cornello muttered.

The Elric brothers followed the guy wearing what looked like a priest outfit...thingy... The person introduced himself as 'Brother Cray.' Cray told them to wait right there while he went to get Cornello. As he was about to walk up the stairs, he stopped. He turned to face the Elric brothers and said, "Sorry, but I have new orders. Cornello wants me to kill you all now." Cray pulled out a gun, and faster than the blink of an eye, Harry had Cray's gun in his hand, "Not today, Cray. We want to talk to Cornello and we want to talk to him _now_." Harry said, pointing the gun at him. "Y-y-y-yes, I mean, I'll get him right away!" Cray scrambled up the stairs and after a few minutes, Brother Cornello walked down the stairs and faced them. "So you're the Elric brothers," he said. "I must say, I thought you would be a little bit older. I suppose the one in the armour is the Fullmetal Alchemist?" "That's where you're wrong!" Ed snapped. "Anyway, we want the Philosopher's Stone you have so cleverly hidden somewhere, hand it over without a fuss, and we'll be on our way." Ed said.

"Are you talking about this?" Cornello held up his right hand, and sure enough, a blood red stone was lodged on a ring located on his index finger. "Sorry, but I need this." Cornello said. "You're using it to con the people here to believe you're some sort of prophet, aren't you? Some prophet you are. How'd you get your hands on the legendary amplifier anyway? HAND IT OVER!" Ed said. "I suppose I should teach you some manners, boy. Ever heard of a chimera?" Ed's eyes widened. "I 'll take that as a yes, but first." Cornello snapped, and the floor around them turned to sand, "There. Now it will be almost impossible for you to draw your transmutation circles now. I've already set the playing field against you, how are you going to win? Maybe you should just quit while you're ahead." Cornello smirked.

"I have one question before we kick your ass. What do you intend to use the people here for?" Ed asked.

"I don't need to answer such a ridiculous question. Now, I wonder how you're going to fare against my chimeras. They're such lovely creations, so very convenient. Alchemy allows me to combine multiple animals into one ruthless creature. Pity you won't even get the chance to fight me." Cornello raised his hand, and two panels on both sides of the Elric brothers slid open.

On the right, there was what looked like a lion crossed with a tiger. It's fangs looked razor sharp, and it's claws looked like they could tear through steel. On the left, the chimera looked like a cross between a lion and an eagle. The wings didn't look strong enough to allow the creature to fly, but Ed was betting that it's eyesight was razor sharp.

"Ready, Harry?" Ed asked his brother. "I'm ready whenever you are." Harry replied. "Just stay back and let Harry and I take care of these chimeras, Al." Ed said "Okay" Al replied.

"Okay then, let's go!" Harry and Ed clapped their hands simultaneously, Ed putting his hands on the ground and Harry slapping his hands on his legs. Instantly, after a flash of bright blue light, Ed was holding a spear. The bottom of Harry's feet started glowing, and Harry, smirking, said, "You know why they call me the Wind Scythe Alchemist? It's because I can use Alchemy to control the wind. The transmutation circles drawn at the bottom of my feet allow me control the air molecules and use them to grant me a huge boost in speed. Unfortunately for you, this boost is permanent until I deactivate the transmutation circles. " Harry then clapped again and put his hands on the ground. Harry transmuted two small swords and in the blink of an eye, the lion-eagle chimera was sliced into pieces. Ed used the spear to parry off the attacks the lion-eagle chimera were making. Eventually, Cornello ordered the beast to tear apart Ed's left leg. When the cloth ripped, Cornello's eyes widened and Rose put her hand over her mouth.

Ed's left leg was made out of steel. "What are you all staring at?" he demanded. The beast prepared for another attack and Ed ran it through with his spear, accidentally revealing that his right arm was also made of steel. "Your arm too?" Ed threw off his cloak, revealing that his whole arm was made from automail. Rose gasped and turned away, shocked. "Don't look away, Rose. You need to see what happens when you try to bring a human to life! When you cross into God's territory or whatever the hell it is, IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!? LOOK! Al, take off your helmet." "Why, brother? I thought..." "Just do it. Rose needs to learn that there are some things that are impossible to do." Al sighed and took off the helmet. "Where's your head?" Rose gasped, "It's not just his head, his whole body is gone. All that's left of Alphonse is his soul." Ed said. "But why?" Rose asked. "It's because we tried to accomplish the impossible." Harry said.

"HA! You fools tried to do human transmutation!" Cornello said. Harry clenched his fists. "Someone like you would never understand what we did. Our mistake cost us what could've been a happy life. Our grief made us blind to the truth, and we paid for it." he said. "Time to put you out of your misery. But first," Cornello snapped, and the three Alchemists were bound by chord. "Now let's see... ah yes!" Cornello had approached Ed. "This pocket watch is the reason you can do transmutations without a circle, isn't it? Well? " Ed didn't say anything. Cornello sighed, taking the watch, doing the same to Harry as well. "Take them away, Cray." he said.

Cray took the trio to the dungeons, where he bound their wrists and ankles. He walked away without saying anything.

"What are we going to do, Ed?" Harry asked. "Just wait, I've got a plan. First..." Ed managed to free himself from the chords, and after freeing his brothers, said "All right, Al. Can you see that bell tower over there?" Ed asked, pointing. "Yeah... what about it, brother?" "That bell looks like it could be used as an excellent speaker, don't you think, Al, Harry?" Ed said mischievously. Harry grinned, and said, "It would. Now if only we could find something to record with..." "Doesn't Cornello have a studio he uses to do his radio broadcasts?" Al asked. "I'll locate it, and get the equipment back here,"Harry said. "Now we need to think of a way to make Cornello broadcast his plans to the entire city of Liore without suspecting anything,"Ed said. "I think I know what buttons to press." he continued.

Al had managed to take the bell without much of a struggle. Harry located the broadcasting equipment and managed to bring it back to their cell without anyone noticing. After they had rigged the bell to act like a speaker, Cornello came down to gloat to the prisoners. "Well, I've caught you, no-one tries to steal my Philosopher's Stone and gets away with it!" he said. "Hey Cornello, tell us, what are you planning on using the stone for anyway? I mean, since you're going to kill us anyway, there's no harm in spilling the beans, right?" Ed said. "HA! All right then, I'll tell you. The civilians of Liore will make a nice army that I will be able to manipulate. They'll follow me without question, without any fear of death, after all, they think I can simply bring them back to life. They will be my pawns who will help me take over any land I see fit!" "Don't you care about what happens to them?" Ed asked. "As if!" Cornello laughed. "They're nothing more than tools to help me get to the top."

"Too bad..." Ed sighed. "What do you mean?" Cornello asked. "Looks you fell for my trap." Ed said. "What do you mean?" Cornello snarled. "Just look down, then you'll see what I mean." Cornello looked down and saw the mic. "WHAT? How long has that thing been on?" he said. "Ever since you opened our cell door, genius." Harry said. "NO! This isn't what it sounds like, I swear!" Cornello said desperately " That won't work, everyone heard your plans. Do you think they'll be willing to follow you now?" Ed smirked. "I'll kill you!" Cornello snarled. "I don't think so." Ed clapped his hands and a giant hand made from Earth pushed Cornello out to the front. The Elric brothers followed him.

"Well, looks like quite a crowd has gathered here. I imagine that they have something to say to you." Ed smirked. Cornello paled, and when he stepped forward, the crowd started booing and throwing things at him. Cornello tried to run away, but Alphonse was blocking the way inside of his building. "You're not going anywhere, you've got some apologizing to do." he said. "You think you can beat me? Think again!" He raised his right hand, and the two statues of Leto came to life. "Goodbye, worms!" he snarled, running into his palace. Ed and Harry rolled their eyes and clapped their hands, putting them on the ground. Two giant earthen hands destroyed both of the Leto statues. "We're coming for you, Corn boy!" Ed snarled, running after him.

On the roof, Cornello was panting. In a matter of minutes, Ed, Al, and Harry had caught up with him. "You're trapped, Cornello. Now hand over the Philosopher's stone and get lost" Harry said angrily. "Fine! Take it! TAKE IT! " he screamed, taking off his ring and throwing it at Harry, before running off.

Harry took out the stone and went to hold it up, before the stone crumbled into dust. "Please don't tell me that just happened..." Ed said through clenched teeth "If you mean the fact that this so called 'Philosopher's Stone' just turned to dust, then I won't tell you." Harry said. "IT WAS A FAKE!" Ed howled. "After all that trouble, the stone turned out to be a dud." he said bitterly. "Our best lead is gone, just like that. Gone" Harry said.

AN: Harry lost both his legs and his left arm.

Update: Fixed some minor grammatical errors from the original document. If you spot any more, can you please notify me via review? Thanks :D


	4. The Terrorist Attack

CHAPTER 4

After the incident in Liore, the three brothers had boarded a train heading towards Amestris. On the train, Harry and Ed had decided to take a nap, leaving Al sitting with no-one to talk too. Al sighed. He was certain that the Philosopher's Stone was the only way to get their bodies back, but after the incident in Liore, he was beginning to doubt that they could get their hands on one. The fake stone seemed powerful enough to be the real thing, if a fake could do so much damage, Al wondered what the real thing would be able to do. He stared at his metal hands. If he was nothing but a soul, how come he felt so sad? Al was certain that if his body were capable of it, he'd be crying.

When will I become normal? Al thought. Why can't we go back in time and erase our mistakes? Simply tell our younger selves what we would lose, and avoid this mess all together? Unfortunately, time travel is impossible... but... there might be a way to restore our bodies without the use of a Philosopher's Stone. Al thought back to the stories his mother used to tell him about a fantastic place called 'Hogwarts'. The magical world might hold the keys to gaining our bodiesback! Al thought. Ed and Harry were both ten, and Al was nine. If the stories were true, people with magical potential receive a letter inviting them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at eleven years old. Ed's eleventh birthday is in a couple of weeks, and Harry's is in about six months... I wonder if they'll receive one.

"

Alright, listen up! This train is now in the control of the Blue Squad! If any of you try to resist, we'll kill you on the spot, no questions asked." A voice rang through the speakers. Shocked, Al tried to wake Harry and Ed, but to no avail. Sighing, he knew there was only one way to wake them up... "Hey, Ed... wake up, you... sho..r..ty.." Al said nervously. Ed woke with a start. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT...? Huh, what's going on?"

"

Oh geez, thanks for blowing my eardrums out." Harry grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Guys, this train has been hijacked by terrorists!" Al said, panicking. "That so? Guess people don't learn when to quit. " Harry said, bored. The door was shoved open by a man wearing an Amestrian military uniform. "Shut up! Or you'll all die" he said. "That so?" Ed said, yawning. "Don't make a fool out of me!" the man snapped. "We don't have to, you do that just fine on your own " Harry said. "Why you...!" the man pulled out his gun, but Ed clapped and put his hands on the barrel, twisting it so it faced backwards using Alchemy. "How did you do that?" the man demanded. "Get lost, and tell your leader to come and face me." Ed said, transmuting his metal arm to make a blade. The man scrambled off, and Ed said, "Let's find the rest of these clowns and show them who's boss."

While they were searching, Ed heard a scream come from one of the compartments! Looking at his brothers, they all agreed to find out what was going on.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" a woman sobbed. "Heh, it's so much fun hearing kids scream in pain. I wonder how much she'll scream when I cut off her other arm, let's find out, shall we?" the Blue Squad member said. "I'd rather not." A very angry voice said from behind him. "And who are you, runt?" he said. " WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT?! This 'runt' is going to kick your ass!" Ed said. "Heh, do your worst." the Blue Squad member sneered. A moment later, the Blue Squad member was in handcuffs, and Ed said, "you're under arrest by the order of the Fullmetal Alchemist."

A few minutes later, several dozen Blue Squad members had been arrested by the two State Alchemists, with help from a major who had been traveling with them. "Thanks a lot for your help" he said. "Now that the Blue Squad has been detained, I can finally relax on the way to Amestris. You did a good job, kid." he said. "Don't call me a kid." Ed huffed. "Those bastards disturbed my nap, of course I detained them. Oh, there's something I need to do" Ed went back to the family he had helped.

"Thank you!" the mother said, after finishing bandaging the area that the Blue Squad member had cut her daughter's arm off. "It wasn't a problem, people like that don't deserve to walk around freely. And about that arm..." "What is it?" the mother asked. "I have a friend who runs an automail clinic, she lives in a small village called 'Risembool' I was going to offer to take all of you their, because... you know..." Ed gestured at their daughter. "Why would you do something like that for us?" the father asked. "Hey, I'm just trying to be nice. I'll even pay for the automail surgery. I have to warn you though, it will be the most painful thing you've ever done. But with automail, you could have your daughter using two hands again, just like she used too!" The parents looked at their daughter, who looked at Ed and asked, "You say it's painful?" Ed nodded. "You want to go through with it?" he asked. The girl nodded, with a fire in her eyes. "Okay, since I have to report to my superiors, I'll give you the address, and tell them that Edward Elric is paying for it. Here's the check." Ed said, rummaging through his cloak and pulling out a check. After Ed filled it out, he gave it and the directions to the father of the child.

"What's your name?" He asked their daughter. "Alyssa, Alyssa Hidys" she said. "I'm Katie Hidys, and this is my husband, John Hidys" the mother said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Edward Elric, and these are my brothers, Harry Potter Elric, and Alphonse Elric" Edward said, gesturing to them. "Potter Elric? Why does he have two surnames?" John asked. "Because I'm adopted" Harry said. "Oh" John muttered. "How old are you, Alyssa?" Harry asked. "I'm ten" she replied. "Say, aren't you a little young to be in the military, Edward?" "They made an exception for me when they saw my skills. Harry is also a State Alchemist" Ed said. "And if you're wondering, we may act a lot older, but Harry and I are both ten years old as well. Alphonse is nine." John's eyes widened. "Ten years old, and already serving in the military? Why? Why did you choose that kind of life?" he asked. "The three of us are looking for something, and the military offered to grant us access to their research materials to help us find it." Harry answered. "Oh." John didn't ask any more questions, much to the relief of the trio.

When they arrived at the train station, the Hidys family said their goodbyes and went to board the train headed to Risembool. Ed smiled sadly, wishing that he and his brothers could've grown up more slowly.

After a long walk, they finally arrived at Central. Ed sighed. "What's wrong, brother?" Al asked. "What do you think is wrong, Al? Once again, I have to listen to Colonel sarcasm tell Harry and I how we screwed up, 'struck out on the Philosopher's Stone again, huh boys? How am I supposed to be funding this goose chase? Money doesn't grow on trees, you know. Ed, where'd you run off to? Oh, there you are, I can't seem to see you over all my paperwork, seeing as you're short and all. HA HA HA.'" Ed said, imitating Mustang. "We're already here, might as well get the teasing behind us." Harry muttered as Al shook his head.

"

So, how'd it go, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked Ed, after Harry closed the door. Ed shook his head. "Don't want to talk about it." he muttered. "That bad huh? Too bad... that lead was pretty promising too." Mustang said. "That stone was a fake, it dissolved right in my hand." Harry muttered. "I'm sorry to hear that. Anyways... I think it's about time you boys took a break. You're going to stay up in Risembool until further notice." "WHY?" Ed demanded. "Your orders come directly from the Fuhrer, if you don't stay in Risembool he will have you court-martialed. " Mustang replied. "Hmph. Fine, we'll stay there until new orders arrive." "Good." Mustang said. The Fuhrer said that you'll be receiving a special set of orders soon... Mustang thought. Wonder what they are...

"Edward Elric, huh? He's an annoyance, true, but ultimately he's nothing more than a sacrifice for Father. Him and his annoying brother Harry." Lust muttered, watching from the shadows. "Can I eat him?" Gluttony asked, his mouth watering. "Unfortunately, you can't. We need to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't die. After all, what use is a dead sacrifice?" "Then who can I eat?" Gluttony whined. "I'm sure we'll find someone." Lust answered.

AN: I know that Ed was 12 or so when he joined the military, but this way, Ed will get his Hogwarts letter while he's in service. Also, ignore what I said about him being eight when Ed's mother died, he was six. As a matter of fact, I'm going back and changing that number. Also, although Al suffered the most physical damage, with Harry being second, Edward suffered the most emotional damage.


	5. Their Past

CHAPTER 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

AN: For all those who are curious, I am a BOY. See my profile for more details about myself.

"Why did that bastard have to go and make me wait for orders?!" Ed fumed.

The Elric brothers were on a train headed towards Risembool. The train ride would last about five hours, and the walk to the Rockbell's would take another forty-five minutes. Ed sighed. Today was going to be a long day. Ed yawned. "Al? Can you wake me when we get their?" he asked, before dozing off. "I'm kind of tired myself." Harry said, pulling out a travel pillow and falling asleep. Al sighed. Not again, He thought.

The train ride passed without incident. After Al managed to wake up his two brothers, they got off the train and started walking towards the Rockbells' place. When they arrived, they were greeted by Den, who was barking happily at their arrival. "Hey, Den!" Al greeted. "What's going on...? OH! If you broke my automail, you're going to be sorry..." A new voice growled. "Hey, Winry, what's up?" Harry asked. "Did you break my automail?" Winry asked. "No, we didn't. Any other customers?" Ed asked. "I just finished on an arm for a little girl that claimed to know you... what was her name?" "It's Alyssa." Winry jumped and turned to find Alyssa standing behind her. "Thank you so much, Winry!" she grinned, holding up her left arm, before wincing and resting it at her side. "This arm is amazing!" Alyssa said, beaming. "I'm happy to help!" Winry said.

"Just remember not to exert yourself too much, recovering from automail surgeries usually take about three years. " "Ok." Alyssa nodded. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Come on inside, boys, you know we're happy to help family friends." Pinako said, standing beside Alyssa. "Alyssa! It's time to go now!" Jon's voice called from inside the house. "Coming, daddy!" she said. When Jon and Katie stepped out the door, they noticed the Elric brothers standing. Smiling, the Hidys family waved their goodbyes and started walking towards the train station.

"So what's the story? Why did you suddenly decide to come back after being gone for two years?" Pinako asked once they were all sitting down at the table. "The Fuhrer wanted Harry and I to wait for new orders up here in Risembool. " Ed said, leaning back and stretching his legs.

"So in other words, he's giving you time off?" Winry asked. "Apparently" Harry said. "Anyways, it's getting really late, you kids should all get to bed." Pinako said.

Ed and Harry didn't have any trouble falling asleep. Al was, once again, left to his own thoughts...

FLASHBACK

"We're going to bring her back, I don't care what it takes, dammit, but we're going to bring her back!" Ed sobbed.

"Let's go home, brother. It's getting late" Al said. "Alright." Ed sighed, and the three brothers went back towards Pinako's place.

"You can hang your jackets on the hooks over there." Pinako said. "Winry and I made the effort to bring all your belongings here. You two will be taking the room upstairs, second door to the left." "Thanks granny" Ed said gratefully. "You know, we could've brought our stuff here ourselves." Al said. "Don't worry about it. I figured you would spend at least a couple of hours at the graveyard." Pinako said. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Harry said.

Standing at the door was some man Harry didn't know, but it didn't take a genius to realize that the man was frightened of something. "It's the river, it's bad. We're doing everything we can to stop the flood, but nothing we try seems to work." he said. The Elric brothers immediately ran down to the river. "Here we are..." the Elric brothers all pulled out pieces of paper and drew transmutation circles on them. They clapped and placed their hands on the circles, and a barrier was created to stop the water flow. However, the barrier they created didn't last very long.

Then, out of the blue, a woman with black hair worn in box braids walked up to the river, clapped her hands and set them on the ground. An enormous barrier stopped the water flow, and there didn't appear to be giving any signs of weakness in the barrier. The Elric brothers were awestruck by this transmutation, not only because of the size of the barrier, but also by the fact that she didn't use a transmutation circle. The woman stood, and doubled over, coughing. "You alright, miss?" one of the townsfolk said. "Yeah, I'm fine" the women said, withdrawing her hand to reveal blood splattered all over it. "Don't say anything" she growled, glaring at the crowd.

"Hey, miss?" Ed asked the woman. "What do you want, kid?" the woman asked. "My brothers and I, we were wondering if you could teach us more about Alchemy..." "Absolutely not." The woman replied. "But we really want to learn as much as we can, and seeing how good at Alchemy you are, we really want you to be our teacher!" Ed said pleadingly. "What about your parents?" The woman asked. "Mam, these three boys don't have parents anymore. Their father ran out on them, and their mother caught the plague about a year ago, and as a result..." The woman looked at the three young boys. Her eyes softened, and she said. "Alright, I'll teach you. My name is Izumi Curtis, and this is my husband, Sig," she gestured to the gigantic man standing beside her. "But..." she was suddenly stern, "You will address me as 'Teacher' from now on. No 'ifs', no 'buts'" The glare she gave the three boys made them start fearing for their lives.

The following morning, the Elric brothers boarded the train headed to Dublith. Once they arrived, they followed Izumi to a lake that was located on the other side of the town. "Get in." she snapped, gesturing to a boat. "Yes Teacher!" the three boys replied nervously, getting in.

She had Mason(Sig's assistant) and Sig stop the boat at an island located in the middle of the lake. "Here," she said, giving each of the boys a huge knife. "You are going to survive an entire month on this island." "WHAT?!" Harry and Ed yelped. "You heard me. Consider this a pre-examination. If you pass, I take you on as students. If you fail, it's straight back to Risembool for you three. Oh, one thing. You are not allowed to use any form of Alchemy while on that island." "NO ALCHEMY?" Harry and Ed yelled, shocked. "Now, here is your test: All is one, and one is all." Izumi said. "Huh...?" Harry asked, confused. "Figure that phrase out. If you don't figure out the meaning of 'all is one, and one is all' then you fail. If you try to swim to shore, that will also earn you a failure. It's that simple, and trust me, I'll know if you use Alchemy." Izumi said, glaring. The boys paled and nodded. "Good luck!" Mason said. Izumi, Sig, and Mason all got on the boat and rowed off to shore.

"Well..." Harry muttered, "That was nice of her." "All is one, one is all... what's that damn riddle have to do with Alchemy anyway?" Ed growled "That's what we're here for, to figure that out." Al and Harry said simultaneously. "Whatever." Ed grumbled. "Hey, stop being such a downer, brother. Look on the bright side of things here." Al said. "What bright side?!" Ed asked. "This island, I get the feeling we'll learn a lot from this place." Harry said. "Yeah, same here." Al agreed.

Harry and Al were both proven right, as hours turned into days, the boys had a lot of experiences that would change them for the better. A mysterious masked man attacked them, nearly killing them on several occasions. The Elric brothers learned a lot of really important survival skills, and Harry, being a natural at cooking, was in charge of preparing the food, while all three of them found a lot of different things they could eat, mostly fish and berries. They did catch a rabbit once, but the three boys couldn't bring themselves to kill such an innocent creature, and it got away.

"Well, we have two weeks left, and we haven't gotten anywhere on that damned riddle." Ed said, munching on some berries. "Time's running out, at this rate, we're going to fail and get sent back home to Risembool. At this rate, we'll never accomplish our goal." Ed said. "All we have are berries." Al said "Hey, look..." Harry pointed at a rabbit. Ed smirked evilly. "YOU'RE MINE, FUZZBALL!" he screamed, running after it with the knife. The rabbit, scared out of it's mind, started jumping away from Ed. "COME BACK HERE!" Ed yelled. "When will he learn...?" Al muttered. "That's not how you catch a rabbit." Harry agreed. "Should we go after him...?" Al asked. "Yeah, let's go." Harry answered. The two boys got up, and ran to catch up with Ed. "HA! GOT YOU... NO!" Ed had grabbed the rabbit, when a fox jumped and grabbed the rabbit out of Ed's hands. "Hey, that's my dinner!" Ed complained. "Would we have the guts to kill that rabbit? I mean, after the last one..." Harry said. Ed gulped. "We have to do something, don't we?" he asked. They followed the fox, who had already killed the rabbit, sharing it with what looked like it's kits*, one of which was badly injured for some reason.

"That's so sweet of that fox!" Al gushed. Ed rolled his eyes while Harry looked like he had been slapped. "What's wrong, Harry?" Ed asked. "All is one..." Harry started. Ed's eyes widened, "And one is all!" he finished. "I've figured it out!" they said together. "Can you fill me in here?" Al asked, confused. "Think about it, Al! Everything we see, everything we meet, is part of an unseen flow!" Ed said. "But, it's bigger than that." Harry said. "The entire world, hell, even the entire universe is a part of it." Ed continued. "Compared to that, the three of us are like ants compared to the ocean. We're nothing!" Harry said. "Nothing more then the fraction of a whole. Thus, the 'ones'." Ed said. "But if you put all those 'ones' together," Harry said. "Then you get the all! You two are brilliant!" Al exclaimed, grinning.

The day finally arrived when Izumi came back to the island. "So, did you figure it out?" she asked. The three boys nodded. "Well?" she prompted. "I am," Harry started. "The one," Ed and Al said. "And the world is the all!" the three finished in unison. Izumi grinned. "Well done! You've passed the test.. Come on, we're going to my house so you can eat a proper meal and get some rest before tomorrow, when we begin. I warn you, though, I'm not going to go easy on you three" "We wouldn't have it any other way, Teacher." Harry said, with Ed and Al nodding in agreement.

They trained for two years. By the time they were done, Ed and Harry were both eight, and Al was seven. When they finally got home, Pinako welcomed them home with a well, prepared meal, complete with dessert. When they were done, they decided to go back to their study back at home to do some more research on human transmutation. After several months of research, that fateful day finally came.

"That stew was amazing. Even though it had milk in it, it still tasted good. Whoever invented it was a genius." Ed said, closing the book he was reading. "Let's get started." Harry said.

"Water: 35 Liters, Carbon: 20 kg, Ammonia: 4 L, Lime: 1.5 kg, Phosphorous: 800 g, Salt: 250 g, Saltpeter:100g , Sulfur: 80 g, Fluorine: 7.5 g, Iron: 5g, Silicon: 3g, and fifteen other elements in trace amounts." Ed said, making sure they had everything. "Now just a bit of DNA identification. Since you're adopted, Harry, you won't need to do this part. If you want to, you can though." "I'll do it, Trisha is my aunt, so I have some of her DNA inside of me." Harry replied. The three brothers held their fingers over the bowl, cutting them and holding them over the bowl they had put all the stuff in. "Okay, here it goes." Ed said, "3, 2, 1." the three brothers clapped and put their hands on the transmutation circle. The circle started glowing bright blue, and just when they thought they had succeeded.. the bright blue changed to a dark purple, and what looked like a gigantic eye opened up from underneath them. Black hands reached from underneath the eye. "A rebound?" Ed asked horrified, the other two brothers watching in horror.

The hands took Ed's left leg, both of Harry's legs, and Al's entire body. "AL!" Harry and Ed yelled. "He's our brother, give him back!" Ed yelled. "I'll give you anything you want. Take my arm, take my other leg, just give me my brother you bastard!" Harry and Ed screamed, almost in unison(Harry didn't say other leg). Ed and Harry used the strength they could muster to get a suit to a suit of armour sitting in the corner, the two worked together to draw the blood seal. They clapped, and the being called Truth took Ed's right arm and Harry's left in exchange for the soul of Alphonse.

Alphonse carried the two brothers over to the Rockbell's, who gasped and went to help them. "Harry, Ed... and I suppose you're Alphonse." Pinako said. "You would suppose right, granny." Al said. "Please, help these two. Make sure they don't die!" Alphonse said. "You tried to resurrect your mother using Alchemy, didn't you?" Pinako asked. Alphonse looked down. "Yes" he replied. "It didn't work."

END FLASHBACK

* A kit is the fox equivalent of a kitten or a lion cub.

AN: I have no plans to make Alyssa Hidys an important character. I just put her in there to prove that the Elrics are willing to go out of their way for people.


	6. The Surprising Professor

**CHAPTER 6**

Al sighed. A couple of days after that fateful day, they met Colonel Mustang, who offered Harry and Ed positions as State Alchemists.

_FLASHBACK_

It had been two days. Two days since they lost their bodies. Winry and Pinako were in the process of making prosthetic limbs for Harry and Ed. As for now, Ed and Harry were both in wheelchairs. There was a knock on the door. Pinako answered, and two people, dressed in military uniforms, entered the house. One of them stepped forward and grabbed Ed by the shirt collar "What the hell happened in that house?" he asked, growling. Ed didn't answer.

"Well? ANSWER ME!" he thundered. Alphonse grabbed the man's arms. "We didn't mean to make that _thing!_" he said regretfully. "All we wanted was to see her smile again. If we had known what would happen to us..." his metal body started shaking, "You know. I went over to see what had happened for myself. What I found was a hideous, disgusting creature that wasn't even _human,_ let alone Trisha." Pinako said bitterly. The man relaxed a little, "My name is Colonel Roy Mustang, and this is my lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye." he said.

"These boys... they're pretty talented. They managed to survive a full-scale human transmutation. From what I saw, the transmutation circle they used didn't have any flaws. To think that kids as young as this... I'd say they are more than qualified to become State Alchemists, albeit Alphonse, due to his...situation. The exams require a physical, and if they found out about Al, he'd be taken into laboratories and experimented on. The State certification would allow you access to a vast amount of research that could help you get your bodies back. If you choose to accept my offer, come down to central and pay me a visit, and I'll get you two into the exam. That is all. Lieutenant? It's time to go." "Yes sir" Hawkeye replied, following Mustang outside.

" Those boys... I've never seen anyone look so defeated in my life. I feel for Harry and Ed." Hawkeye said, once they had started walking towards the train station. "That's what you saw?" Mustang asked, raising an eyebrow. "What did you see?" Hawkeye asked. "Those eyes, they were full of determination. I expect I'll be seeing them soon. I wonder what their titles are going to be..." Mustang mused.

_END FLASHBACK_

At long last, the sun started rising, it's light gradually lighting the room. Al watched the sun-rise, admiring how beautiful a burning ball of hydrogen could make a place seem. As Al was watching, he noticed three small dots, gradually growing bigger. If Al could blink, he would've right then and there. The dots grew, and Al's suspicions were confirmed. They were birds.

Owls, to be exact.

Al opened the window, and the owls flew in, landing on the desk next to the bunk bed. Al noticed the letters tied to their legs. He untied them. The letters were addressed to Harry, Ed, and Winry. _This is it. Should I wake Ed to show him the letter, or should I wait for him to get up on his own? You know what, I'll wait._ From the bottom bunk, Harry sat up and yawned. "Good morning Al." he said groggily. "Morning Harry." Al said quietly, so as not to wake Ed. "What's with the owls?" he asked, reaching for his glasses and putting them on his face. "Why don't you see for yourself? Let's go downstairs. I don't want to disturb Ed yet. We aren't in any rush after all" Al said. "Ok"

When they got downstairs, they were greeted by Winry and Pinako. After showing the letters to them, Winry took hers and both Harry and Winry examined their letters. The letters both had a red wax seal, with the letter _H _carved on it. Breaking the seal, they opened the letter. Winry decided to read her's out loud.

_To: Miss Winry Rockbell,_

_The Rockbell Automail Clinic _

_Second story, third bedroom on the left_

_Dear Miss Rockbell,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term starts September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress,_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, 1st Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THESE BIRDS?" Ed shouted from upstairs. "Don't tell me you didn't see the letter?" Al deadpanned. "What let... oh. HUH? How do they know where I sleep?! This is _creepy. _" Ed opened the door, and came down the stairs. "It's just like those stories mom used to tell us, remember?" Ed asked. "Yeah. I wonder if the key to getting our bodies back is hidden at Hogwarts somewhere" Harry said. "I was thinking the same thing" Al said. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Harry said. " Hello, what can we... oh..." Harry was punched in the stomach, the force knocking him into the wall. Ed and Al turned to see who it was. Ed paled, and Al's armour started shaking like he was nervous.

"Hello, Teacher" Ed said weakly. "You've got some explaining to do." Izumi said angrily. "Explaining, what do you mean?"Ed asked. "Don't play dumb with me! I've heard the rumors. 'Heroes of the People, Alchemists for the People, the Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wind Scythe Alchemist' Why the hell did you go and join the military?!" Izumi asked angrily. "Well... you see..." Ed said, not knowing what to say. "Ok Ed. You. Me. Outside. NOW!" Izumi. snapped. "Yes mam!" Ed said.

They both went outside, ready to spar against each other. Al and Harry were both watching nervously, while Pinako and Winry were just interested in seeing how things would play out. "Ready Ed?" Izumi smirked. "Whenever you are." Ed replied. The two sprang into action, a flurry of punches and kicks. Al and Harry were the only ones who could track every move the two made, Winry seemed to be getting angry for some reason, and Pinako was watching the two of them like a hawk. Finally, Ed clapped and set his hands on the ground. A giant earthen fist came from the dirt and headed straight for Izumi, who clapped and deconstructed it. "What was that?" Izumi asked Ed angrily. "What are you talking about?" Ed asked innocently. "It seems like your arm and leg are automail now. And you can use alchemy without a transmutation circle. Also, I'm assuming that armour is empty."

Ed looked down. "You're right on all three accounts, Teacher." he said. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Izumi yelled. "You three should have known better than to try to bring someone back to life. When I heard that your mother had died of the plague, I took you in to try to stop you from doing what you did. Why do you think I gave you that riddle? Did you think that you could stop the flow even if it was only for a minute? There's a reason Human Transmutation is forbidden!" Izumi said angrily. "We know that now, Teacher. " Harry said.

"We thought we understood the concept of 'all is one, and one is all, but after what happened, we realized that we didn't understand it at all. We memorized the concept, but we didn't actually truly understand it until it was too late. And it's all my fault. I'm the one who led them down the path they went down. I'm the reason that Al doesn't get to experience life like we do. It's my fault. IT'S MY DAMNED FAULT!" Ed said bitterly. "Ed, don't say things like that." Al said. "We chose to follow your lead, after all, you're our older brother. Why didn't you let us know you felt that way before?" Harry asked.

"I was scared. Scared that you two blamed me for what happened. I was scared that Al would hate me and curse my very existence after that day. " Ed said, looking down, tears streaming down his face. "Why would you think something like that, brother? I look up to you, that fact will never change. I know you can find a way to get our bodies back!" Al said "Really? You mean it?" Ed asked, looking up. "Of course!" Al and Harry said unanimously.

"I'm still here, you know." Izumi said angrily. The trio gulped and turned to face her. "What is it?" they asked. "First thing's first. You three are expelled from my private school. It's not because I'm angry at what you three have done, it's because I feel that you have learned all you can from me. It seems this experience has taught you more than I ever could." Izumi said. "Now, since you aren't my students anymore..." Izumi started. "Harry, Ed." "Yes, Tea.. , I mean..yes Izumi?" Ed asked.

"You two are going to help me teach the Alchemy class at Hogwarts!" she grinned. "Isn't that exciting?" "WHAT?!" Harry and Ed yelped. "To be honest, I'm one of the two Alchemy teachers that are going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year. A man by the name of Roy Mustang is going to be the other." "WHAT?!" Harry and Ed yelped again.

AN: Their are a couple of reason I had the Elrics stay in town. First off, Mustang said they needed a break, and they got one. Second... how very convenient if somehow Harry was walking by when he notices Hughes walking towards a phone booth, badly injured...


	7. The Truth About the Philosopher's Stone

CHAPTER 7

"All I insist on, and nothing else, is that you should show the whole world that you are not afraid. Be silent, if you choose; but when it is necessary, speak— speak in such a way that people will remember it."

~ Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist

"We don't go to Hogwarts for 7 months. The Fuhrer called and told us we could do whatever we wanted until that day came. What now, guys?" Ed was pacing. Izumi had left for Dublith after they had finished lunch. "We could always go to Central and do some research over there. " Harry offered. "Not a bad idea, Harry. Off to Central!" Ed said, pointing at the door dramatically. "NOT SO FAST!" Winry said. "What is it?" they asked. "Harry and Ed have grown about an inch since their last automail repairs. We need to fit you with new automail." she said. "Fine." Harry and Ed muttered. The boys had to stay an extra week to let Winry make new limbs for them.

After the week was over, they went over to the train station to get to Central. After five hours on the train, they got off and the boys went down to the Central HQ to let Mustang know that they were in town. When they got their, they heard an unfamiliar voice. "Isn't she _gorgeous? _My cute little Elicia is turning three soon! I just can't get enough of her!" "Hughes, if you're just going to gush over your daughter, I'd advise you leave, and _quickly._" Mustang snapped. "It's not just my daughter... my wife is gorgeous too! Just have a look at her! She..." "HUGHES!" Mustang yelled angrily. "Okay. Fine, I'll get going. Oh, I forgot to mention. Their was another State Alchemist murdered yesterday. The Iron Blood Alchemist, to be exact." Hughes walked out, and when he saw the Elrics, he said, "Don't you kids have somewhere to be?" Mustang walked out of his office. Harry saluted.

"Oh. Hi short-stack. Harry. At ease" Harry relaxed. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT MMMPH!" Al put his hands over Ed's mouth. "Sorry about that, sir." Al apologized. "I love getting him angry..." Mustang said evilly. "I'm right here you know!" Ed said angrily. Mustang smirked. "And what about it?" he taunted. _Why do I have to teach with him? _ Ed thought bitterly."You haven't met Maes Hughes yet. Hughes, I'd like you to meet the Elric brothers, boys, say hello to Major Hughes." Mustang said. Hughes ran over and enthusiastically shook all the boys' hands. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" he said. "It's nice to meet you too, Major." Ed said.

"You know, I found something very interesting in 1st branch of the library that might help you guys in getting your bodies back." Mustang said, when Hughes left. "What is it?" Ed asked, excited "It's research done by an Alchemist who was researching the Philosopher's Stone during the Ishvalan Civil War. His name is Doctor Tim Marco, he went missing, taking most of his research with him. He coded it, to make it look like a cookbook, but in reality..." "It's research! Thanks, Colonel!" Ed said. "Where is it?" he asked "I have it right here." Mustang said, pulling out stacks of paper.

"We'll be over at the library, researching. We'll probably be done in a couple of weeks." Ed said.  
Ed were right, about two weeks later, they had cracked the code. "DAMN IT!" Ed yelled two soldiers, posted as guards, Sergeant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh, burst the door open and ran in. "What's wrong, sir? Are you giving up because it's too hard?" Ross asked. "No. Nothing like that" Ed said bitterly. "We cracked the code." Al said. "But I don't understand, isn't that a _good_ thing, sir?" Brosh asked. "No it isn't" Harry said. "The main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone is human life." Ed said. The two sergeants put their hands over their mouths. "That's awful! I can't believe the military actually authorized the creation of these things!" Ross said.

"Hang on, in one of these notes, Marco scribbled a note. Here, let me read it, '_I've found the truth hidden within the truth_' I don't know what it means, but it could be a clue about the Philosopher's Stone. Ross, Brosh?" Ed said. The two stood in attention. "Sir!" they said. "The information about the Stone does _not _leave this room. That's an order." "Understood, sir!" they said. "Okay, you can relax." Ed said.

Ed was in his apartment room. He had been resting for awhile, thinking about the Stone, when the door burst open, with Ross and Brosh following behind Harry. "I've got some stuff that'll help us figure out more about the Philosopher's Stone." Harry said, rolling out a map. "There are currently 4 operational science labs here in Central" Ross said, circling each one. "The one that Doctor Marco worked at was Lab 3." she said, marking it on the map. "I would start here to look for clues." "No, we've been to all the labs in this city. There aren't any clues in any of them." Ed said.

"What's this building, here?" he asked, pointing to a building on the map."That building was slated to be the 5th lab, but it's off limits because it isn't structurally sound. It could collapse at any minute. It's not in use right now." "Bingo" Harry said. "What do you mean, sir?" Brosh asked. "That's the building their using to make Philosopher Stones." Ed said. "Are you certain?" Ross asked suspiciously.

"Look at the building next to it." Harry said. "It's Central Prison." Brosh said. "Exactly!" Harry said. "You mean their using the prisoners as material for the stone?" Ross asked. "The prisoners would be officially reported as 'executed'. It's the perfect income of materials for the Alchemists involved. " Ed said. "Can we please stop talking about this?" Ross said, looking pale. "Hey, we don't like talking about it either, but we've got to face the facts." Harry said. "Ok, let's call it a night." Ed said.

"Don't even think about it!" Ross said, suddenly stern. "What are you talking about?" Ed asked innocently. "You boys were thinking of sneaking off to the 5th lab!" Ross accused. "No we weren't, honest!" Al said. "Yeah, we weren't, really!" Ed agreed. "You better mean that. We'll be watching the door." Ross said. The two got out and closed the door.

"Heh! As if we wouldn't go!" Ed said, now running on the streets towards the 5th lab. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" Harry asked. "I'm with Harry on this one" Al said. "Aw, come on! Do you really think that sitting around doing nothing is going to get us anywhere! We have to find out about this place!" Ed said.

They finally arrived at the 5th lab. "There's guard for a supposedly abandoned building? I find that quite interesting." Ed said. "We're going to have to go around the side. We would make a door, but the light from the transmutation would attract unwanted attention. Let me see..." Ed and Harry both climbed to the top of the fence. They lowered a piece of barbed wire so that Al could climb up. When they got to the jump, the martial arts training from Izumi kicked in, and they jumped down without making a sound.

Ed noticed a vent outside. "I'll go in with Harry, you keep guard." "But won't you need backup?" "Whether I need backup or not is not the question here, Al, you're simply too big to fit in here." Ed said, going in with Harry. "It's not my fault I have this gigantic body." Al said, sitting down and facing the wall depressed.

The air vent got more narrow as the two boys got further in. "Oh wow, this vent is really small. It's a good thing we have small bodies, or we couldn't have gotten this far..." Ed paused. Harry scooted back a little. "OH NO! I JUST CALLED MYSELF A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" Ed raged. "Calm down, Ed. Let's get going." Harry sighed.

The two finally made it to the end of the vent. Immediately after they got out, they noticed a transmutation circle drawn in the middle of the room. "What's this?" Harry asked. "If I'm not mistaken, that's the transmutation circle they use to make the Philosopher's Stone" Ed said. "You are correct, boy." A suit of armour walked into the room from the opposite side of Ed and Harry, completed with a bandana around where its mouth would be and a sword..

Al sighed. He couldn't take much more waiting. Without warning, a suit of armour with a skeleton like helmet and an axe in his right hand. He jumped and dodged the attack, and the armour turned to face him. "I see you've got good reflexes for someone so big. Too bad that won't help you when I cut you to shreds!" the armour started laughing maniacally.

AN: I didn't add Armstrong in because I don't really want to try to copy his attitude on paper. Also, they did meet Tucker to try to learn more about bio alchemy, but I didn't put that in here because I didn't want to full this story with depressing things.


	8. Slicer and Barry the Chopper

CHAPTER 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.

"Don't only practice your art, but force your way into its secrets, for it and knowledge can raise men to the divine."

~ Ludwig van Beethoven

"I'll handle this guy." Ed said. Harry smirked. "Fine by me. I'll sit this one out." "You two aren't going to attack me together?" The armour asked incredulously. "Got a problem with that?" Ed asked. "No, it'll end just the same. The both of you will die, along with your knowledge of this place." The armour replied. "Allow me to introduce myself. I 'm Number 48, your executioner. " "Nice to meet you. My name is Edward Elric, and that's my younger brother Harry Potter Elric. Let's get this party started."

"I suppose you should know who's going to kill you. My name is Number 66, also known as Barry the Chopper. I was a famous serial killer, but I got caught and put on Death Row, and now I'm here! Would you like to hear the full story, it's really..._interesting._" Barry said. "You see, there was once a butcher who lived in Central. He really loved his work, and his favorite part was cutting up the meat. But this butcher grew bored of cutting up pigs and cows and went out into the streets and started cutting up people instead. In the end, this butcher got caught and sent off to prison to await execution, but not before 23 victims were killed by this butcher. But the story doesn't end their, now, this serial killer is living in a much stronger, more durable body! This butcher is now Number 66, a trusted guard of this place. If people come snooping in, I get to cut them up!" Barry laughed.

"Have you heard of Barry the Chopper? I'm sure everyone knows that name by now." Barry said. "Sorry, never heard of you." "What? You haven't heard of me? Well, even so... this should surprise you!" Barry took off his helmet, revealing that he didn't have a body. Al just watched confidently. "HEY! You're supposed to be scared! You're supposed to be like, 'AHH! Where's your body?!' Like that!" Barry said indignantly. Al took off his helmet. "AHH! Where's your body, you freak?!" Barry asked. "Hey, that's not nice! You could hurt someone's feelings that way." Al said angrily. "I know... you were put on Death Row, like me! Ah, it all makes sense now." "HEY! I'm not a criminal, if you must know, I lost my body trying to accomplish something that was impossible, and my brother gave up his right arm to transmute my soul onto this armour!" Al said indignantly.

"Your brother?! " Barry asked. Then he started laughing. "Of course! Your brother! I bet he just wanted a puppet he could control! He most likely created your soul out of scratch, along with a bunch of fake memories that had you believe he was your brother! Ha! Ha!" Al clenched his fists. "There was a time when I would've believed you." he said hollowly "But after _that_ day..." The words that Ed spoke rang in Al's mind. ""_I was scared. Scared that you two blamed me for what happened. I was scared that Al would hate me and curse my very existence after that day! " _"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE MY BROTHER OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Al roared. "Hey, now. Take it easy." Barry said, a hint of fear growing in his voice.

"Was that Al?" Harry asked. "Somebody got him angry. I've never seen him get angry before. Your friend out there is toast" Ed smirked "What do you mean?" Number 48 asked. "Never mind, let's get started. You were given a number after your so called 'execution', what was your real name?" Ed asked. "I was known as Slicer, if you must know. I was famous mass murderer when I was human, and now I've been charged with the task of guarding this place." Slicer said, "And now it's time for you to die!" Slicer ran at Ed, who clapped and extended his automail. Ed's eyes widened slightly. _My automail! What's wrong with it? _he thought

_FLASHBACK._

"I've raised the percentage of chrome, to reduce rusting, but as a result, the automail is less durable. _Don't do anything crazy_. " Winry said to the both of them.

_END FLASHBACK_

Back at Risembool, Winry noticed a loose screw on the counter of her room. After examining it, she paled. "This is.. Ed's... CRAP! He's going to kill me!" Winry said nervously.

"Oh well! I'll just have to make do." Ed ran at Slicer, and punched him as hard as he could. "That sound... you're hollow inside, aren't you?" Ed asked. "You're observant." Slicer said, "I recognize that sound because I spar against someone like you on a regular basis." Ed said. "Yeah, and you lose every time." Harry snickered. "SHUT UP! Just because you can win against him doesn't give you the right to gloat." Ed groaned. Harry snickered again. Ed huffed and turned to face Slicer. "Anyway, what's the deal with this place. Who's making the Philosopher Stone?" "I can't tell you that." Slicer said.

"Here, let me give you an advantage. This is my blood rune, if you destroy this, the match is yours." Slicer said, opening his helmet. Sure enough, the blood rune was located at the back of the armour's 'throat'. "That's awfully considerate of you." Ed said suspiciously. "I like to give myself a little bit of a challenge to make things more exciting." Slicer said. "So you like taking risks, huh?" Ed said. "It's been such a long time since I've had prey worth hunting, so I'm trying to make the most of this experience" Slicer said,

Meanwhile, Al was fending of Barry's attacks with ease. Barry jumped back. "OI! Stand still so I can cut you up!" Barry said angrily. "I'd rather not." Al replied. Barry started laughing. "You're scared because I have the advantage! You don't know where my blood rune is, so I am immortal to your attacks! There's nothing you can do!" Barry started laughing. "You don't know where mine is either." Al replied. Barry was dumbstruck. "I.. uh... well..." he sputtered. "So I suppose we're in a stalemate" Al said, "Since neither of us can run out of stamina, we could fight until our bodies reject our souls!" Barry groaned. "What do you mean by that?" Al said, suddenly nervous. "There's downsides to having a body like yours and mine. Eventually, a body that's not the soul's original will reject the soul, thus leaving it an empty shell." Barry replied. "That's not good..." Al said, scared. "No, it's not. For once, we agree on something." Barry said.

Slicer and Ed were still at it. After Ed had dodged several of Slicer's attacks, he clapped and placed his hands on Barry's armour. The helmet containing Slicer's blood rune was separated from the armour. Slicer was surprised enough that he was at a loss of words. "Well. You beat me. Now hurry up and destroy my blood rune!" "No way!" Ed replied. "What do you mean?" Slicer asked. "Since I beat you, you're going to tell me everything you know about this place!" Ed snarled. "You're sadly mistaken if you think the fight is over!" Slicer said.

"ED! BEHIND YOU! " Harry yelled. Ed turned to see the armour get up and charge towards him. Shocked, Ed barely had time to dodge the attack. "What is this?" Ed demanded. "My older brother didn't tell you the whole story." a new voice said. "What...?" Ed asked. "You see, the mass murderer Slicer was actually a pair of brothers. We were quite the duo." The younger Slicer brother said.

Ed was about to clap, but the younger had his sword at Ed's throat before he was able to put his hands together. "I'm not going to give you time to transmute!" younger Slicer snarled. _At least he's smarter than Cornello, who thought that taking our pocket watches would stop us from transmuting without a circle. _Harry thought. Ed quickly dodged and clapped, putting his hands on Slicer's armour and separating it from it's legs.

"Well, looks like we've lost. Now put us out of our misery! Please let us leave this life." The older Slicer said. "I'm not going to kill you!" Ed snarled. "Why not?" the younger Slicer asked. "Because I don't want to kill another human." "Don't be a fool! Do you really think we could be considered human while our souls are stuck in this armour. Please, just get it over with!" the older Slicer said. "If killed you because I didn't consider you human, then that would be the same thing as saying that my brother isn't human. Even if your souls are stuck in armour, you're still human."

The older Slicer started laughing. "Brother? What's so funny" the younger Slicer asked, confused. "Don't you see the irony in it? Even while we were alive, people looked at us like we were freaks! And now, after we've been shoved into this body, we're at the mercy of a boy who refuses to kill us because he sees us as human! For that boy, I'll give you a parting gift. I'll tell you everything." The older brother's words were cut short when his blood rune was speared by Lust's fingernails. She retracted them, with the now soulless helmet around her fingers like an over sized ring.

"My, my. We can't have you go and spoil everything, can we?" Lust said. "Just what do you think you're doing? HUH?" Envy snarled, scratching up the younger Slicer's blood rune with a sword. "You can't just go and tell the enemy all of our plans! Top secret information is to be kept from the enemy." he said, continuing to spear the younger brother's blood rune. The Elrics' eyes were wide with shock. "You bastards..." Ed growled. "I don't know who you are, but murder is unacceptable, no matter who it is!" he said. He was about to clap... when his automail arm completely shut down. Ed looked at in horror. "Technical difficulties?" Lust asked incredulously. "Lucky me! The poor pipsqueak is defenseless!" Envy grinned, running up and kneeing Ed in the stomach. "Don't call me a pipsqueak." Ed growled. "The pipsqueak has guts, I'll give him that." Envy said. "You two are lucky that we have important plans for you. We aren't allowed to kill you quite yet." Lust said. "That being said, I'd advise you get away from here as soon as possible." Envy said. "Why?" Harry demanded. Envy grinned. "Because this place is going to blow sky high! KA-BOOM! " Envy said, leaving. "Remember that you only lived because we spared you. Otherwise, you would be dead right now." Lust said, before following Envy out of the building."Let's Go! I can carry you, you've lost a lot of blood!" Harry said. "No, I'm..." Ed passed out. Harry sighed, before activating the transmutation circles on the bottom of his feet, grabbing Ed, and fleeing the building.

"I know that sound. Time to hightail it out of here!" Barry said, dashing off into the streets. "Wait!" Al said. Harry ran out of the building, carrying an unconscious Ed on his shoulders. "Brother!" Al exclaimed, running up to them. "There's no time! We need to get out of here!" Harry said, giving Ed to Al.

Ross and Brosh were about to get to lab 5 when they noticed the Elrics running as fast as they could, with Al carrying Ed. "What's going on..?" Ross asked. "Oh! Hi Ross, Brosh! Good to see you two!" Harry said, waving, before following Al and Ed to the Hospital.

AN: I know, I know. They should have been attacked by Scar by now. I'm not going to have Scar play a major part in this fanfic.


	9. At the Hospital

CHAPTER 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter of Fullmetal Alchemist

"Life is a lot like jazz - it's best when you improvise."

~ George Gershwin

At the hospital, Ed tried and tried to get his automail to work, but to no avail. Sighing, he knew he'd have to call Winry to come down to the hospital. His right arm was now in a cast, and he had bandages wrapped around his stomach. Ed sighed, went to a phone booth and dialed the Rockbell's number.

"This is the Rockbell Automail Clinic, how may I help you?" Winry said. "Hi, Winry." Ed said nervously. "Ed? This is a surprise, you never call us." Winry said. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm having problems with my arm, I can't move it at all." Ed said. "Yeah, that sounds about right." Winry muttered, glancing at the screw. "What do you mean?" Ed asked. "Oh, nothing, what were you doing when it stopped working?" Winry asked. "I was sort of in a tough fight." Ed said nervously. "WHAT?! YOU WERE FIGHTING? HOW COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS!? YOU COULD RUIN MY PRECIOUS AUTOMAIL THAT WAY, NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU COULD GET YOURSELF AND YOUR BROTHERS KILLED!" Winry yelled angrily. Ed held the phone as far away from his ear as possible.

"Where are you, anyway?" Winry asked. "Central Hospital." Ed said. Winry sighed. "Figures you'd land yourself in a hospital." she groaned. "Alright, I'm coming down. I'll waive the express fees for you, _just this once_. Who should I look for?" "Harry will be coming down to the station to get you. I told him to do something to get himself noticed, I don't know what he'll do though." Ed replied. "Okay, I guess I'll see you in about six hours. Bye." Winry hung up.

Ed sighed. "Six hours to go, six hours to go. What am I going to do?" he muttered. "I have something I want to talk to you about, brother." Al said from behind. "What is it, Al?" Ed asked. "The guy I was fighting said that if a soul is bound to an object that isn't the original body, eventually that object will reject the soul. What will you do if that happens to me, brother?" Al asked. "Don't worry, we'll get your original body back before that happens. Besides, with Winry, Harry and I going to Hogwarts in about 5 months, we might be able to find a way to make a Philosopher's Stone without using human sacrifices, by combining Alchemy and magic." Ed said. " So that's your plan. I hope for all of our sakes that it works." Al said. "I hope so too, Al. " Ed said,

When it came time, Harry left for the train station to get Winry. When he got there, the train had just barely arrived. When Winry got off the train, she scanned the crowd. "Ed said Harry would do something obvious... I wonder what..." she noticed Harry holding up a gigantic poster with a black arrow pointing to himself. Winry laughed, "That's what you came up with? Seriously?" Winry said, jogging up to him. "Ed just told me to do something that would get myself noticed! It's not like I had time.. " "You had six hours to come up with something." Winry interrupted him. "That's not enough time for the youngest State Alchemist out there?" Winry said. Harry grinned sheepishly. "Let's go, I don't want to keep Ed waiting for too long." he said. "Ok" Winry nodded.

When Winry saw Ed, she dropped the tool box she was carrying, with a shocked look on her face. "Oh Ed... It's my fault you're injured. I didn't do a good enough job on your automail, and now this happens... " Winry looked down. "What do you mean you didn't do a good enough job? Your maintenance was perfect as always, it was my stupidity that got it broken! I was fighting, and it broke down during that time! It's not like you forgot something, right?" Ed said. Winry's eyes widened. _He didn't notice? _Winry thought to herself. She looked at the food platter, to see that the milk jug was full. Winry glared at Ed. "You didn't drink your milk" she said dangerously. Ed paled, before turning away, sweating like crazy. "Of course not, I don't like it." he muttered. Winry threw her wrench at Ed. "YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GROW IF YOU USE THAT STUPID EXCUSE!" she snarled. "Here brother, I've got your soul!" Al said, grabbing the ghostlike thing coming out of his body and putting it back in. Ed groaned. "You're going to kill someone with that thing one day." he muttered.

BANG!

"WINRY!" Ed yelled, clutching his head. "It's your fault for not drinking your milk, Ed." Winry huffed.

"I'll be going now." Winry said, leaving. When she left, Ross and Brosh came into the room. "Was that your girlfriend, sir?" Brosh asked. Ed blushed. "NO! She's my mechanic! ME-CHA-NIC! Read my lips. She's not my g-g-g-g-g..." Ed's face turned bright red. Harry smirked. "You don't know it yet, but yes. Winry is definitely Ed's girlfriend" Harry said. "HARRY! Not you too! Why are you betraying me like this! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Ed moaned. "So that's how it is." Brosh laughed. "So you're not hurt badly then, sir?" Ross asked Ed. "No, I'm fine" Ed replied.

Ross and Brosh stepped to Ed's bedside. "We apologize in advance for this, sir!" the said in unison. "Wha...?" Ed asked, confused. Ross stepped forward, and slapped Ed. Hard."You all acted like selfish children when you ran to the 5th lab like that, sir! You could've been killed! I bet you didn't even stop to think about the feelings of the others around you when you ran off like that! " Ross said angrily. "Not all adults are bad. You can lean on other people for help. Like us, we're your friends." Ross stepped back. "We apologize for our misconduct, sir!" they said. "No, it's fine. I had it coming." Ed said.

"Our punishment?" Ross asked nervously. "For what?" "For...our...behavior" she said. "Like I said, I had it coming. You had every right to do what you did. And please stop being so formal around me." Ed said. "But why?" Ross asked. "I didn't join the military for people to kiss up to me. You can be honest to me. I don't mind not being respected, _just don't call me short!_" Ed said. "So... we were afraid of the brat for nothing! " Brosh said. Ed clenched his fist. _Well he adjusts quickly! _Ed thought angrily. "Oh by the Ross, I heard you got promoted to 2nd lieutenant. Congrats!" Harry said. "Oh, it's nothing" Ross said, blushing. "Give yourself some credit, Ross. They wouldn't have promoted you if they didn't think you worked hard." Ed said, grinning. "Goodbye, Ed" Ross said, leaving, with Brosh following.

"I know what'll cheer you up!" Hughes walked into Ed's room. "Here's a picture of Elicia wearing the new swimsuit I bought her! Isn't she _cute? _She's so adorable! I mean, who wouldn't love that adorable little face!" He said. "Hello, Hughes. Nice to see you!" Ed said. "What happened in their. I over heard something about a 5th lab. I thought there were only four labs in Central." Hughes said suspiciously. Harry and Ed got really close so they could talk without Hughes listening. "Do you think we can trust him?" Ed asked. "He's a bit eccentric, but I think he's a pretty trustworthy guy. We can tell him." Harry said. "Okay, if you say so." Ed replied. "He's good friends with Mustang after all. If Mustang trusts him, then why shouldn't we?"

A few minutes later...

"So that's what happened" Hughes said grimly. "5th lab... strange people. You said you suspect this woman you saw to be a homunculus?" Hughes said. Ed nodded. "Philosopher's Stone... Ishval War of Extermination... I need to do some research to figure out what all of this means." Hughes said, leaving. The nurse came in after Hughes left. "Everything is all set, you can leave first thing tomorrow morning, sir." she said. "Thanks!" Ed grinned. "I'm going to head back to our apartment." Harry said. "Okay, that's fine. I'll see you in the morning, I suppose" Ed said. Harry grinned. "Of course you will!" he said.

After closing the door, Harry sighed. What was this bad feeling he had? Whatever it was, Harry learned long ago to trust his instincts, and every fiber of his being was broadcasting a disturbing message to his brain. The message was simple: Hughes is in grave danger.

AN: Please Review! :D


	10. The Discovery

CHAPTER 10

"There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle."

~ Albert Einstein

"There's been an uprising in Liore?" Hughes asked. "Yes sir. Apparently they found out what their so called Father was scheming, and as a result, a huge civil war occurred, the current casualty count is still rising." Shesca* said. "Liore... is that the only uprising?" "No sir, there have been uprisings in the north and south regions as well." Shesca replied "The uprising in Liore... the outright genocide of the Ishvalan people. The Philosopher's Stone... Human Sacrifices. " Hughes' eyes widened. "I'll be in the archive room." He said, leaving. "I wonder what's wrong with him..." Shesca muttered.

"Hey Winry, I'm going to go grab some stuff down at the market. Is there anything in particular you want me to grab?" Harry asked, closing the apartment door. "I need some materials for automail maintenance." Winry said, "You can get what you want for dinner, I don't mind." she continued. "Okay then, I'll be back soon!" Harry said.

"Ishval." Hughes circled the location on the map. "Liore... and two others in the north and south. But this means...! Who could've orchestrated something like this?! Who could've done something so horrible..?!" Hughes looked up. "Hello." Lust said, standing in the open door. "Well actually... 'hello' isn't really the word I'm looking for." she continued. Hughes looked at the ouroboros tattoo on Lust's chest. "Cool tattoo you've got there" he remarked. "Those are your last words?" Lust asked. She extended her fingers, stabbing Hughes. Thankfully, none of the wounds were fatal. Hughes quickly through a knife at her, and walked out of the door.

Harry had just exited the apartment building. The nearest shop was at least a twenty minute walk. _Just great, I better get moving, _he thought.

Hughes walked out of the archive room and walked down the hallway. The secretary glanced up and said, "Oh my, who get's to hear about your wife and daughter now...? Hughes? You're bleeding! " "I'm fine." Hughes said, clutching his shoulder. He went to the phone.

_Ten minutes to go..._ Harry thought._ Winry gave me a huge list of stuff she wanted me to buy. Just great._

Hughes picked up the receiver, and put it back down. "Sir?" the secretary asked, worried. "Forget I was here." Hughes groaned. "But sir!" the secretary protested. "That's an order." Hughes said. He walked out of the building, heading straight for the phone booth.

_There's a phone booth near the store. I'm about a two minute walk away from it. Maybe I should give Winry a call... no, never mind. I'm going to have to carry all this stuff on my own. _Harry looked at the list of stuff. Paling, he realized that everything he'd have to carry would weigh at least twenty pounds. Sighing dramatically, he continued to walk.

"Can I have your code please?" the receiver asked. "Are you trying to waste time? Fine.. the code is Ancho, Sugar, USO-800*." Hughes said. "Your code has been verified, please hold while I connect you." The receiver said. "Please put down the receiver, sir." Ross's voice said from behind Hughes.

_Wonder what Ross is doing at the receiver, looks like she's pointing her gun at someone. Is that...Hughes?_ Harry thought. _I have a feeling I should stop Ross at all costs. _Harry's feeling was confirmed when Hughes spoke.

"You look like... but you're not. Who are you?" Hughes said. "I'm 2nd lieutenant Ross, sir." Ross replied. "No you're not, Maria Ross has a mole right under her left eye!" Hughes snarled. Ross...Envy smirked. "You're an observant one! Here, how's this?" Envy put his finger right under his left eye. There was a flash of red, and there was a mole, right under Ross's left eye. "What the hell are you?" Hughes asked angrily. "That's none of your business." Envy spotted the picture that Hughes had dropped, the one of his family. Hughes turned around to throw a knife at Envy, but stopped when he saw that he was facing his wife. Envy grinned. "You humans are _so _predictable." He sneered. He pulled his trigger finger... and... "WHAT?! Where's the gun I was holding?!" he snarled.

"You really are a novice, aren't you?" Harry asked from behind Envy. Envy turned to face Harry.

"What do you want, Hughes?" Mustang's voice said. Hughes picked up the receiver, Envy tried to stop him, but Harry kicked Envy away from the boothe. "Listen... Roy." Hughes groaned. "Hughes? You sound hurt, what happened?" Mustang asked. "I was...attacked." Hughes said. "By who?" Mustang demanded. "I don't know, but they had an ouroboros tattoo." Hughes replied. "So what do you want?"

Envy cursed. "Let me do my job, punk!" he snarled. "Fat chance. I'm not letting you anywhere near Hughes." Harry said. Envy threw a punch at Harry's face. He dodged, and punched Envy in the gut with his left hand. _This guy... he's heavy for his size. _Harry thought.

"Listen Roy. Pull out a map." Hughes said. "Okay..." Mustang said sceptically. "Now circle these locations... Ishval, Liore, Riviere, Cameron, Fiske, Wellesley, South City, Fotset, Pendleton, and Briggs. These are all areas where massive amounts of killing occurred." Hughes said weakly. "Okay... I've circled these cities. Now what?" Mustang said. "Connect the dots." Hughes replied.

"Okay... No, this can't be a coincidence... a transmutation circle across the entire country of Amestris? What is the meaning of this?" Mustang asked angrily "Have the Elrics told you how the Philosopher's Stone is made?" Hughes asked. "No, they haven't." Mustang said. "According to that research they claim they got from you, the main ingredients are humans. Live humans." Hughes said. "So you're saying that this transmutation circle is...?" Mustang asked, paling. "I'm afraid so." Hughes said, clutching his shoulder.

"Damn! He managed to get the word out. Sorry, pipsqueak, but I've gotta run." Envy said. Harry had been listening while he was fighting Envy. When Envy left, he ran to support Hughes. "Thanks Harry." Hughes said, "you saved my life." "It's lucky I decided to go shopping when I did." Harry muttered. "Let's get you to the hospital." Harry said.

1st *: Shesca was found by Hughes when he was looking for people who worked in the 1st branch.

2nd *: Is that the code? I couldn't really understand Hughes when he was giving the code to the receiver in the anime(09 anime).


	11. Off to Hogwarts!

CHAPTER 11

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

~Masashi Kishimoto(via Kakashi(Naruto))

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

"WHAT?! Mr. Hughes was attacked?" Winry's voice rang over the phone. "Yeah, he's in the hospital. Luckily, there wasn't any permanent damage done. However, those wounds will take a couple months to heal." Harry said. "That's a relief." Winry sighed. "And about those groceries..." Harry said. "What is it?" Winry asked. "I called Al earlier. He said he'd take care of it." Harry said. "That's fine. I guess I'll see you when you get back." Winry hung up.

"Nice to see you've dropped in, Hughes." Ed said, standing in the doorway. Harry put up the receiver. "Ed? I thought you were asleep." Harry said. "Good to see you too, Harry." Ed replied. Harry grinned sheepishly. "It's pretty late. You two should get some rest." Hughes said. "We're fine." Ed said. "Ed..." Harry said. "What is it?" Ed asked. "Hughes is right." Harry replied. "But..." Ed protested. "We'll have plenty of time to talk to him tomorrow. We still have three months until we leave." Harry said. "I guess you're right..." Ed groaned. Ed went back to his hospital room and Harry took a taxi back to the apartment.

The next morning, Harry got a call from Hughes saying that he wanted him, along with Ed and Al, to meet him in his hospital room. Upon arrival, they discovered that Hughes had a map with him. "What do you want?" Ed asked. "Take a look." Hughes replied.

"Every city I've circled has had bloodshed caused by some sort of battle recently." Hughes said. " Ishval, Liore, Riviere, Cameron, Fiske, Wellesley, South City, Fotset, Pendleton, and Briggs. " Harry said, reading the names of the cities. "Liore?" Ed questioned. "There was an uprising there recently. Apparently, it came to light that their so called 'Father' was a lunatic who wanted to use them, so the city of Liore had a civil war, one side who insisted on following Cornello, the other against him. The number of casualties hasn't been confirmed yet." Hughes said. Ed cursed. "I thought we took care of everything over there." he muttered.

"Hang on... something seems fishy here" Harry said. "I see it. Hughes, where's the marker?" Al asked. "Right here." Hughes said, giving it to Alphonse. Al drew lines, connecting each of the cities that were circled. The Elrics' eyes widened. "That's the same transmutation circle we saw in lab 5!" Ed said, shocked. "You mean...?" Al asked. "That transmutation circle is used to make the Philosopher's Stone." Harry snarled. "Who could've planned something like this?" Al asked. "I think it was those weirdoes with those ouroboros tattoos." Ed said.

After they said their goodbyes, Ed was dismissed from the hospital and the trio went back to their apartment.

The trio was very bored. The three months passed without much incident, Ed, Harry, and Winry were preparing to leave the apartment. "You behave yourself, Ed." Al said. "HEY! I always behave myself. And what about Harry?" Ed asked impatiently. "Al realizes that, unlike a certain someone, I can _control my temper_." Harry said. Ed stuck out his tongue immaturely.

There was a knock at the door. "Guess our ride's here." Ed said.

After they got to King's Cross, they took a look at the tickets that had come with the invitations to Hogwarts. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" Ed snorted. "It should be between platforms nine and ten." Winry said. "There it is..." Harry said. "There's nothing here!" Ed said. "Don't you remember _any _of the stories mom told us?" Harry asked. Winry laughed, and ran straight through a wall that was right in front of them. Harry and Ed followed.

"Winry, for the last time, I got everything that was on the list. Don't worry about me." Ed sighed. "I'm just checking..." Winry muttered. "This compartment is empty, let's sit here." Harry said.

A boy with red hair opened the door. "Is there room for one more? Everywhere else if full." the boy asked nervously. "Come on in!" Harry said, grinning. "The more the merrier." Ed agreed. The boy grinned and sat down next to Ed. "I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley." the boy said. "I'm Winry Rockbell." Winry said. "The name's Edward Elric, you can call me Ed." Ed said. "Harry Potter Elric." Harry said. Ron's eyes widened. "_The _Harry Potter?" he said. Harry nodded. "But why do you have a second surname?" Ron asked. "I was adopted by the Elric family." Harry replied. "Ed's my older brother, I also have a younger brother named Alphonse." Harry continued. "If you saw him the way he is now, you'd think that he was the oldest of the three." Winry sighed. "Why?" Ron asked, confused. "It's not important." Ed said.

The compartment door opened, a girl with bushy brown hair was standing in the doorway. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." she said. "None of us have seen a toad, but if it happens to pop up, we'll let you know." Winry said. "Ok." The girl closed the door.

Winry looked at Ron, and when she saw the rat on his lap, she shrieked. "What's the matter? Oh... this is Scabbers. Bloody useless, I tell you, but he's better than nothing." Ron said. Winry took a deep breath. "Sorry about that." she apologized.

The compartment boy opened again, revealing three people. The boy in front had blond hair, and a smirk that clearly indicated his arrogance. The two people behind him looked like they could be half troll "There's a rumor going around that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. " the blond boy said. "And what of it?" Harry asked dully. "Is he in here?" the blond boy asked, completely ignoring Harry. "I don't like to be ignored." Harry said dangerously. "Who are you?" The blond boy asked angrily. "You've said my name already." Harry smirked. "So it's you then... you don't look that impressive." the boy said. "Take a good long look in the mirror, bozo." Ed muttered. "What did you call me?" the blond boy said. "You heard me." Ed replied. "Boys!" Winry exclaimed. "I think it's best if we all introduce ourselves." Ed said.

"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe, and here's Goyle." the blond boy said, gesturing to the two people standing behind him, on both sides. "You know... you don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy said, offering his hand to Harry. "I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thank you very much." Harry said coldly. "You'll regret that decision, Potter." Malfoy said nastily, slamming the compartment door shut after he and his cronies had left.

"We're almost there. I think it's best if we change." Winry said. "Ok." Ed replied. "At the same time...?" Ron asked. Winry pulled out a wrench, but before she could hit Ron with it, Ed grabbed it. "Hey!" Winry protested. "You don't know how to make friends, do you Winry?" Harry sighed. "I DO TOO!" Winry protested. Harry chuckled.

AN: I've started watching Naruto, I managed to finish that series and started Naruto Shippuuden, which is why I've been updating less frequently... Also, when school starts on the 19th, updates will be sporadic.


	12. The Sorting

CHAPTER 12

"The opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference. The opposite of art is not ugliness, it's indifference. The opposite of faith is not heresy, it's indifference. And the opposite of life is not death, it's indifference."

~ Elie Wiesel

"Firs' Years! This way please!" The giant man shouted, standing over the crowd, waving his arms about. The man introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Hagrid led the first years to a gigantic lake. After reaching the dock, Hagrid gestured to the boats. "No more than four a boat!" he said.

Ed, Harry, Winry, and Ron all climbed into a boat. The boat started drifting, on its own. Ed looked around to see that all the other boats were doing the same thing. Ed grinned. "This is going to be fun!" he said.

The boats finally came to a stop. Hagrid led them all through the front gate of the castle. He led them to a gigantic door, a witch wearing emerald green robes stood in front of the gate. Ed, Harry, and Winry immediately knew that this lady was not to be taken lightly. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said. "All right. You can leave them with me, Hagrid." she said.

*"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards."

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." she said. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting"

Her eyes lingered for a moment on a nervous looking boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry desperately tried to flatten his unruly hair.* "When the doors open, you are to line in _single file_ and come straight up to the front of the Great Hall. Once you are there, I will call out names, and you will be sorted." McGonagall said.

McGonagall went to join with the other teachers sitting out in the front. At last, the doors opened, and the first years lined up and nervously headed to the front. On a stool, there was an old hat. The Elric's eyes widened when the sorting hat opened up it's mouth and sang. *"_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap! _"*

The Great Hall burst in applause. After the applause died down, McGonagall pulled out a scroll, and said, "Abbott, Hannah!" a girl walked up to the stool and sat. "Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted. "Brown, Lavender!" "Gryffindor!" "Bones, Susan!" "Hufflepuff!". The Hat continued to call out names, until finally... "Elric, Edward!"

Ed walked to the stool confidently. He sat down. "My, you've certainly seen a lot." The hat said. Ed's eyes widened. "Don't you dare tell anyone else..." he growled. "Oh don't worry, I don't talk about what I see to anyone. Now where to put you... you are loyal to those you trust, your mind is filled with a desire to learn more about the world around you, you are willing to risk your life to save your friends, your courage is by far greater than that of an average eleven year old... you can be quite sneaky at times. You can choose which house you want to be in" "I choose ..." "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out.

Ed ran to the Gryffindor table and sat, making sure to save three spots in case the others were sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"Elric, Potter-Harry!" McGonagall called out. Whispers spread across the Great Hall. "The Harry Potter?" "But why does he have two surnames?" "Idiot! Obviously it's because he's adopted!"

Harry sat on the stool. "Difficult... very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, your talent for making strategies is unparalleled. You have an undying loyalty to those you love." "I want to be in Gryffindor, with Ed." Harry whispered. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

The hat continued calling out names. Winry and Ron were both sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood and said, "I have a few words to say before we start the feast!" *"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"*

Food seemed to materialize out of thin air. The platters were filled with every type of food Ed could imagine, and more. The goblets were filled with an unlimited amount of water "Now that you are all fed and watered, its of to bed with you!"

"First year Gryffindors! This way please!" Percy-Ron's older brother- called, waving his arms. He led them to a portrait. "Caput Draconis." he said, slowly and clearly. "This is the common room, where you'll sleep and spend some of your free tie. Boys, your dormitory is up the stairs and to the right. Girls, the same, but to your left."

The Elrics went to bed, excited about what the next day would bring.


	13. Alchemy Class

CHAPTER 13

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

AN: I just realized that I forgot to introduce the teachers in the last chapter. Oops. Dumbledore will do that at breakfast today.

"Don't limit yourself. Many people limit themselves to what they think they can do. You can go as far as your mind lets you. What you believe, remember, you can achieve."

~Mary Kay Ash

"Ed! Get up, it's time for breakfast!" Harry said. "But I don't like milk..." Ed said sleepily. "Get up, pipsqueak!" Harry exclaimed. Ed sat up abruptly."WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT...?! Oh. Good morning, Harry" he said. "Let's get going. Dumbledore forgot to introduce the teachers at dinner last night, so he's going to do that this morning. There was a notice sent around the school." Harry said.

"Izumi wasn't kidding when she said that we'd be helping with the Alchemy class. We have two periods of Alchemy back to back. That'll be fun." Ed groaned, looking at his schedule. "Not to mention all the other classes. How are we going to explain our schedules to the rest of the people in our year?" Harry asked. "Doesn't matter right now. I'm starving." Ed said

Harry and Ed ran down to the Great Hall. They spotter Winry and Ron, and sat down across from them.

"It's kind of funny, really. You'd think that the Headmaster wouldn't forget about something as important as introducing new teachers." Ron said.

"May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore's voice rang through the Great Hall. "Thank you. I have a few start of term announcements. Firstly, we're reinstating an old subject that was taught at Hogwarts long ago, but due to the fact that the professor of this subject, Von Hohenheim, vanished without a trace, the subject was discontinued. This subject is called 'Alchemy' and it will be taught by two people.

We'd like to welcome to our midst Professor Roy Mustang, who will be teaching those below fifth year. We'd also like to welcome Professor Izumi Curtis, who will be teaching fifth year and above." he said, the two standing as they were introduced. The Great Hall rang with applause. "Also, we have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor, Professor Quirinus Quirrell" Dumbledore said, gesturing to a man wearing a purple cloak and turban, who stood as people clapped politely. "Now you can enjoy your breakfast in peace." Dumbledore said

"Dad taught here?" Harry whispered to Ed, shocked. "I'm just as surprised as you are, Ed said. "Vanished without a trace, huh?" he continued suspiciously.

"Looks like our first class is Transfiguration." Winry said, looking at her schedule. "Sounds fun."

They managed to find the Transfiguration classroom without much difficulty. When they walked in, there was a cat, resting on the front desk. The four didn't really give it much thought, and went to sat down. When the bell rang, the cat leaped from the desk and transformed itself into Professor McGonagall. This little act stunned the entire class, but none more so than Ed and Harry. The two put their heads and started talking. Ron, who was trying to listen to what they were saying, gradually became more and more confused as he caught phrases like 'Equivalent Exchange' and 'Conservation of Mass'. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, ending all the conversations going on in the classroom, resulting in silence.

"Transfiguration is a dangerous form of magic, if not done correctly." McGonagall began. "Because of this risk, I have a rule in place. If any one of you goof off during class, you'll find yourself with an extra free period where Transfiguration used to be." she said, glaring at the rest of the crowd. "That is, after you spend three months in detention with me." she amended.

"With Transfiguration, you are, in essence, able to transform one object into another. For example, I can turn this teacup into a wine goblet." McGonagall said, waving her wand and doing as she said. "In time, you'll be able to transform inanimate objects into living, breathing animals. For example." McGonagall waved her wand again, turning her chair into a pig, then back into a chair. "Of course, you'll be starting with small things. Today, you will learn how to change a match into a needle."

After what felt like hours of complicated notes, McGonagall finally gave each of them a match. Harry, Ed, and Winry managed without too much trouble. Ron, however, wasn't having any luck. McGonagall was examining their needles, when she noticed a girl with bushy, brown hair. Harry and Ed recognized her as the girl that had asked them about a toad. "Ah Miss..." "Granger, Professor. Hermione Granger is my name." Hermione said. "You did an excellent job! Look everyone, she managed to get it all silver and pointy... 30 points to Gryffindor." Hermione beamed. She continued to inspect the students' handiwork, stopping at Ed and Harry. "30 points to the both of you" she said. She glanced at Winry's needle, "And to you, too." she said.

After Mcgonagall dismissed them, Ed pulled out his schedule. "Next..." he paled. " Beginning Alchemy." Harry groaned. "You know... I really don't want people finding out about my abilities in Alchemy. I don't want to people to get another reason to gawk at me like I'm some sort of zoo animal." he grumbled. Ed nodded in agreement.

They arrived at the classroom about five minutes early. Mustang was sitting down at a desk in front of the classroom. "Hello, Fullmetal. Wind Scythe. I hope you're ready for today." Mustang said.

The rest of the class filed in slowly. Finally, after everyone was seated. Mustang stood up and cleared his throat.

"My name is Roy Mustang, your Alchemy Professor. The Headmaster asked me to teach you Alchemy when he found out that I'm what's called a State Alchemist, in other words, I serve in the muggle military. My title is the Flame Alchemist. Alchemy is a dangerous art, and although it may look like it, Alchemy is not to be confused with magic. Alchemy is a science that involves the analysis, deconstruction and reconstruction of matter. Put in Layman's terms, it involves understanding, destroying, and recreating stuff." Mustang said.

"Does anyone in here, besides the Elrics, know what the Periodic Table is?" Mustang asked. Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss...?" " Granger, sir. The Periodic Table is a list of all the elements that can be found in nature. Using this table, muggle scientists are able to understand more about the world around them." she said. "Ten points for Gryffindor." Mustang said.

"Alchemists have to know the Periodic Table by heart in order to transmute anything. They have to understand what the object they're transmuting is made of, and the have to know how much of each element there is. Each element has a different symbol that's used when drawing a transmutation circle. These symbols are added into the basic transmutation circle, the more elements, the more complex the circle."

"I have a question." one of the older students said. "What is it?" Mustang asked. "How on earth is Alchemy going to help us? If you ask me, it sounds like a waste of..." Mustang snapped, lighting the banner at the back of the room on fire. Everyone who didn't know Mustang had their mouths open in shock(everyone except Ed and Harry). Mustang smirked. "These gloves are made out of a special material that sparks when I snap. I use Alchemy to fuel the spark with the oxygen surrounding me, enlarging the spark to become fire. With practice, I was eventually able to learn how to control the size and accuracy of the flame as well." he said.

Mustang clapped his hands dramatically. "Now that I've introduced the basics of what Alchemy is, it's time for me to get to know all of you. Each of you, starting with this young man in the front, will introduce yourself. Tell me your name, and something interesting about yourself. From the size of this class, I gather that this will take the remaining 45 minutes."

After the bell finally rang, Ed and Harry were forced to stay for the advanced Alchemy, and watched as the rest of the students filed out.

"This will be fun." Ed moaned. "At least try to look happy." Harry whispered. "You two have fun with Professor Curtis." Mustang grinned, stopping in front of the door he was about to leave.

After what felt like eternity, Izumi Curtis walked in the classroom, smiling pleasantly. "What's got you so happy?" Ed grouched. "First, we need to make you two look older while you're in here." she pulled out a wand, and waved it. Harry and Ed instantly grew until they were about six feet tall. their automail magically adjusting with their height changes. Other changes came about their bodies to make them look about fifteen or so. "Now that's over... you two don't have to _teach_ Alchemy with me and Mustang. Rather, you will help the students and jump in when Mustang asks you too." Izumi said.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update... school has been a pain in the neck.**


End file.
